A Lie Can Change Everything
by mad-as-a-hatter1997
Summary: Basically Stefan left with Katherine and Elena can't cope but guess who's there to save her...Damon. First story here so please no flames
1. Prologue

**A/N Okay this is my first story I'm not good at grammar and I'm not sure whether people will like this so please don't tell me this sucks and I hate flames so if you don't like the story just don't bother reviewing and if you have any helpful and non mean advice I would like to hear thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries **

Damon's POV

It's been over a month since _they_ left yet I still couldn't get the scene out of my head.

*Flashback*

I was struggling to breathe after Katherine's outburst of rage, Elena was struggling against her bonds, and Katherine walked up to Stefan.

When she was half way there Elena screamed "Don't touch him!" those three words proved she didn't care about me and that killed something inside of me, yet I didn't know why. Katherine turned to her and smiled smugly, "Still alive I see" "Yeah, so you just stay away from him" she had so much venom in her voice it was hard not to flinch but Katherine just smiled wider. "Err...nope" she said acting like a giddy 5 year old. So she walked up to him and did something that surprised both me and Elena, she bent down and whispered to him almost too quiet for us to hear, almost, "Stefan you know I always loved you more so I offer you a proposition come with me and be mine or die." Almost immediately he answered, "I always loved you to. So I choose to go with you." As soon as he said that Elena's body shook as sobs wracked her body.

After Katherine untied the bonds on our hands and legs Elena ran over to check me over, some part of me loved that she still cared but I still didn't know what the emotion I was feeling was and it scared me. When she saw my condition she let the tears flow and tried all she could to stop the blood. This angered Stefan so he did the worst thing imaginable, "Elena could you please give me _Katherine's _ring." When he said Katherine's ring she shook more but she managed to take the ring off. Stefan then walked to where Katherine was standing and handed her the ring saying "Just like my heart it has always belonged to you." Katherine then took off her necklace and gave it to Stefan and put the ring on. Stefan didn't even bother walking over to give the necklace to Elena he threw it at her aiming for it to get tangled in her hair, which would make it hard to get out, but luckily she grabbed it in time not bothering to put it on because she probably knew it wouldn't work, her hands were shaking too much.

After they got out of the crypt, Elena just completely broke down. It was a heartbreaking scene to see her sobbing so much; her arms were wrapped around her so tightly it looked like she was trying to hold herself together. I tried to lift my arm to help but the pain was too hard to deal with so I had to let out a small whimper. Elena then seemed to remember I was there and what condition I was in so she came over and helped me up then with her practically carrying me we made our way over to the ladder to get out of the darkness that seemed to fill us up.

*End Flashback*


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N ****IMPORTANt...ISH**

**Okay**** I know that I haven't updated in ages, my excuse is that I am currently writing like 5 different fanfictions so I will update when the chapters are ready. I'm really sorry about this. By the way my grammar is still terrible on this so don't say anything about this. Oh and I'm really grateful to all the people that reviewed/favourite/story alerted this it means a lot.  
Disclaimer: I am very upset about the fact that I don't own anything to do with Vampire Diaries apart from my plot.**

Damon's POV  
Four weeks. Four weeks she'd been sat in the corner rocking back and forth arms wrapped tightly around her knees as if she were trying to hold herself together. It killed me inside; bit by bit I was falling apart at the seams. The stitches that held my heart together after Katherine's (fake) death were slowly coming undone. I don't understand. I thought that the feelings I had were that of an entertainment value; teasing her, testing her, taunting her, telling her that there was someone better for her than Stefan just to watch her squirm was thrilling. But I suppose over time, after my heart was healed there were those moments were I thought that she could do so much better than my idiot of a brother. Wait no; he doesn't even deserve to be a brother now.

I knew that Stefan was just playing with her emotions. She looks and sounds like Katherine so he thought he could if he tried he could create another, supposedly, perfect match. But Elena is not Katherine; it's what he needed yet failed to see. No matter what she looks like or sounds like, she is nothing like her; she walks differently, talks differently, holds herself differently and her personality is considerably better. With Katherine everything had to be her way or there would be trouble but if things go wrong Elena can find some way to fix it. But now the impossible had happened, Elena was broken, completely shattered and it was _their_ entirefault.

For the past week I had taken to checking her every two or three hours just to make sure that she wasn't going to die on me, now that thought I _could not _handle. Just thinking about not having her around made me so upset I wanted to cry, but Damon Salvatore _doesn't _cry.

I went to check on her again and saw that she was in some sort of trance/dream like state and I didn't have the heart to shake her out of it, the look of hunger in her eyes was still there, seeing as how she hadn't eaten since they left there was a reason behind the hunger. A few minutes later she was writing in her diary, it only seemed to be a short entry but as she hadn't done anything for days it was enough to make me curious about the content of it.

I decided 5 minutes later that if I was to satisfy my curiosity I would need to look at that entry while Elena wasn't around, and the best excuse to get her to leave was to make her feed plus she needed it anyway. But to make her leave I had to talk to her into feeding which was harder said than done, but I had to. I walked over to her and shook her gently by the shoulders. "Elena, Elena answer me please," she didn't speak, she didn't even look at me "Elena please talk to me, please at least look at me." My voice broke slightly at the end and I think that got her attention, she looked up at me her eyes looked sunken and her face was gaunt.  
"Damon, what do you want?" Her voice was so quiet I had to strain myself to hear it.  
"Elena you need to feed, now."  
"What's the point? He left me. He was my life and he left me. I don't want to do anything, there's just no point in living without him." There was no life in her voice and it made me slightly desperate.  
"There is a point. He may have been your life but don't give him the satisfaction of wrecking your future."  
"Damon, if you are my friend just leave me to mummify."  
"No! I won't let you give in like that you need to feed. Please Elena you can't do this to me, to bonnie, to matt. They need you, _we_ need you."  
"Fine if you won't feed yourself I guess I'll have to feed you." I walked out of barn with the sole purpose of finding a human that could be killed without many people noticing their absence. Maybe someone on the street.

I walked around Fells Church until I came to an alleyway. My sense of smell told me there was a human there. I quickly stole down the alley to see a woman about 45 fast asleep inside a cardboard box. I crept up next to her making sure she didn't wake up and quickly snapped her neck, no pain and no blood perfect. I picked up the body and ran back to the barn.

I knew as soon as I got there that Elena had picked up the scent because she was stood up inside the barn glaring at me. "I know that you don't want to feed so I brought myself a snack, hope you don't mind." I bit the woman and started drinking knowing Elena wouldn't be able to resist. I was right because soon after Elena smelled free flowing blood she threw me off the woman and started drinking like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which technically she hadn't, my own thirst made me start coming back to the body until Elena turned to me and growled, I backed off because I know that, that growl was saying 'if you dare to even try and steal my meal I will rip you limb from limb.' I was quite pleased over the fact that I got her to eat.

After she finished she wiped her mouth, "Damon I need more."  
"Human blood? I thought you were on the bunny diet." I was trying to be sarcastic and it worked she smiled a little.  
"Human. I need the power I just had I need to be able to do what I want. So wanna catch us some humans?" She asked with a slight bit more of her old self back which I was glad of.  
"Hell yeah come on."


End file.
